clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bugzy's Public Civillian Gambling Hall that is DEFINATELY Legal
is a legalized gambling hall erected behind the Krytocric Hall of South Pole City. Patrons can come and play card games such as Go Fish and Old Maid, betting currency and valuable possesions on the winner. Background Bugzy, in his massive wealth, decided to build this casino to rake in even more currency than he started with. Considering most of his profits come in from, *ahem*, "unique" means, he wanted to further secure his assets with a more, *um*, popular way to earn a living. Anyone and everyone are welcome to come here, since Bugzy does not discriminate by species, gender, or whichever side of the law you stand. Places Like an arcade, uses special exclusive tokens called "Pwnz" (pronounced PAWN nays) for gambling use. Players can exchange their real currency for Pwnez at a 99% (the 1% for casino upkeep) exchange rate with conviently located ATMs throughout the building. When they leave, they can re-transact the Pwnz to their currency at the exact same rate. ---- Games at the Casino include the following: * Go Fish. - Players play the national card game of the USA, betting on who will win when the game as done. Players are required to put one item or 21 Pwnz on the table every three rounds minimum. * Old Maid. - Creatures gather around to play the classic "avoid that one card" game (the Old Maid card actually shows a picture of Bugzy on it). In the casino, it is addressed as "Ol' Bugzy" instead of "Old Maid". * Hearts. - Creatures sit around a table. The dealer deals out the cards. The game is for 4 players. It costs 100 PWNZ tokens to join. First of all creatures bid money the same way as poker does until a fixed rate is met. Then the game begins. Winner takes the jackpot. Private games may be held for 1000 PWNZ tokens per player. * Spades. - Creatures sit around a table. The dealer deals out the cards. The game is for 4 players. It costs 100 PWNZ tokens to join. First of all creatures bid money the same way as poker does until a fixed rate is met. Then the game begins. Winner takes the jackpot. Private games may be held for 1000 PWNZ tokens per player. * Simon Says. - A Dealer plays as Simon. Creatures pay a 12 Pwnz admission to play (which goes directly to the Casino), as well as betting items every five turns. The top three winners recieve the winnings based on whether they came in first, second, or third. * Checkers. - Two people per station play this famous board game. Every three turns, the players must bet a minimum of one item or 5 Pwnz. The winner recieves the item. Instead of black and red pieces, one player uses checker-pieces with pictures of Bugzy on them, the other plays with GANGSTA G pieces. *Poker. - This game is considered sacred to the Gangstas and only ones of the highest Ranks can play. Each card has a different member of the UPM on it (with Bugzy being the highest card). If someone wins more than five games in a row, they are given a money sack from each of the other players. Usually Five or Seven Card Draw is played but community poker like Texas Hold 'm Up and Omaha High is played. * 52 Pickup - This game does not earn or take Pwnz tokens from a player, as it was only implemented for Bugzy's own merriment. A shifty creature asks a victim if he/she would like to play 52 Pickup. The victim agrees, and then the shifty creature scatters a deck of cards all over the floor, then yells 52 Pickup. * Darts. - The Casino holds a huge Dart board about 14 feet in diamater. Up to five people can play, and the first to get to OVER NINE THOUSAAAND points wins the game. If you pass the distance of 12 feet away from the board though it's considered cheating. * Chess. - For the more sophisticated people, there is a "Good Versus Evil" themed chess game. For a fifteen Pwnz admission fee, two players can play this bet-free game together. This game is highly popular because of the novelty pieces. *Crazy Eights - This game is altered to have all the objects the UPM smuggles and the gangstas on them. With every 8 that is played, all players must put 30 pwnz on the table plus one for each card they have. * What's the time, Mr. Wolf? - This game was slightly altered not only by Brugzy's Casino but also by other casinos making it similar to poker which is why it's called Casino Wolf or Wolf Poker (though it has nothing to do with poker). The dealer is the wolf. Players need to pay the minimum entrance fee of the equalvilent of 20 PWN tokens. One can raise it (say by 40 coins) and if so everyone else will have to match it. After the betting round the normal rules of What's the time, Mr Wolf applies. The last man standing gets the pot. It's played in the tag arena. * Cops and Robbers - Called Law Enforcement Poker (once again it has nothing to do with poker), it requires the minimum of six players. First of all there is a poker betting round. Then the dealer splits the players into two teams (usually in half), one cops and robbers. There can be more robbers then cops though if it's an odd number. The robbers get 1 minute to hide in the tag arena. After that the cops have 2 minutes to catch the robbers (usually by a touch). If all the robbers are caught then the cops get split pot among each other. If there are any robbers left standing in the arena then they split the pot among themselves (or if there is one he or she gets the entire pot). Entrance fee is 100 PWN Tokens per game. * Laser Tag - Requires 10 players. Called Laser Poker (has nothing to do with poker) or Casino Laser Tag. A poker betting round takes place (the minimum call is 20 PWN Tokens). The players are then taken into the Tag Arena and are divided into Red and Blue. They then put on the sensors and take laser tag rifle. Every single time a player is hit by a laser 5 PWN Tokens are knocked of their money (they're also protected with a "shield" for five seconds which means they're immune to hits and can't shoot for ten). The person who fired the laser gets 1 PWN Token. Games last for half an hour and cost 100 PWN Tokens per game. If a player tokens goes into the minus zone (say -100 PWN Tokens) then he or she must pay the casino 100 PWN Tokens. If it was -200 PWN Tokens then 200 PWN Tokens and so on. * Spotlight - A mix between cops and robbers and laser tag. The entry fee is 100 PWN per game. The betting round takes place (once again the minimum call is 20 PWN Tokens). The dealer and his two "assistants" then take laser guns and the players take sensors. The players have 10 lives and must hide in the Tag Arena. The players have one minute to hide. The dealer and the assistants must tag the players in five minutes. If you're tagged you can pay 100 PWN Tokens to stay in and use one of your lives. If you run out of lives then you pay the dealer 50 PWN Tokens and leave. The last man (if there is one) standing grabs the pot. ---- ADD MORE CLEAN GAMES! Inhabitants *Patrons *Dealers *UPM Memebrs (maybe) *Staff *Janitors *Police Officers and PSA (perhaps) *Communist Poker Face (frequent patron who won a lifetime pass after beating Bugzy at poker) Villains If I told you, I would be sleeping with the Mullets the next morning. Resources *Pwnz coins, merriment, and a chance to get rich (or lose your whole inventory). See also * Bugzy * UPM * Bugzy * Bugzy * Las Puffles * The Gangsta that could PWN everyone else except Bugzy... * Bugzy * Las Puffles * Vannah * Bugzy * Bugzy * Bugzy Category:Rooms Category:UPM Category:Legal Gambling Areas